It is known to place an integrated circuit die in a leadless ceramic package having serrated edges on the edges of the package and then solder the package to a substrate.
However, the manufacturing of packaging integrated circuits increases the complexity and expense. The present invention is directed to a method for preparing integrated circuit dies, while still in wafer form, for stacking as well as surface mounting to a substrate without requiring packaging of the dies, while still fabricating the dies in a manner to be corrosion resistant.